The field of the present invention relates to density-driven heat engines. In particular, heat exchangers and a tower structure are disclosed for density-driven power generation.
Various density-driven heat engines and power generators have been disclosed previously. Some of these are described in:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,236 entitled “Liquid expanding and contracting power generating system” issued Jul. 9, 1912 to Patten;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,577 entitled “Heat engine” issued Jun. 15, 1920 to Okey;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,368 entitled “Production of motive force” issued May 6, 1924 to Merz;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,249 entitled “Thermodynamic engine” issued May 20, 1952 to Kollsman;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,129 entitled “Solar engine” issued Apr. 21, 1953 to Agnew;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,664 entitled “Convection current power generator” issued Apr. 2, 1968 to Wells;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,393 entitled “Power generation through controlled convection (aeroelectric power generation)” issued Jul. 15, 1975 to Carlson;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,024 entitled “Thermosiphon engine and method” issued May 10, 1977 to Abeles;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,014 entitled “Differential pressure system for generating power” issued Jun. 5, 1979 to Clark et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,124 entitled “Gravity augmented air compression turbine power plant” issued Jan. 8, 1980 to Kraus et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,686 entitled “Power generator utilizing elevation-temperature differential” issued Feb. 12, 1980 to Pommier;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,145 entitled “Process for utilizing energy produced by the phase change of liquid” issued Mar. 11, 1980 to Tanaka;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,031 entitled “Heat engine” issued May 26, 1981 to Loskot;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,275 entitled “Atmospheric thermal energy conversion system” issued Mar. 9, 1982 to Brown et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,339 entitled “Thermal energy conversion system and method utilizing unencased expandites” issued Feb. 15, 1983 to Sorensen;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,099 entitled “Atmospheric thermal energy conversion utilizing inflatable pressurized rising conduit” issued Jul. 5, 1983 to Sorensen;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,687 entitled “System for current generation” issued Jul. 19, 1988 to Nasser;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,938 entitled “Fluid dynamic energy producing device” issued Aug. 30, 1988 to Bervig;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,828 entitled “Energy generating apparatus” issued Feb. 6, 1996 to Brossard; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,687 entitled “Renewable resource hydro/aero-power generation plant and method of generating hydro/aero-power” issued Jan. 28, 2003 to Zaslaysky et al.
Each of said prior patents is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.